1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope insertion shape observation probe and, more particularly, to an endoscope insertion shape observation probe mounted with a plurality of magnetic coils.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an endoscope insertion shape observation apparatus for displaying, on a monitor, an insertion shape of an endoscope inserted into a subject.
For example, International Publication No. 2013-039059 discloses an endoscope insertion state detecting apparatus in which a plurality of coil units are provided in an endoscope insertion shape observation probe disposed in an endoscope insertion section and magnetic fields generated by the plurality of magnetic coil units are detected by magnetic-field detecting means provided outside an endoscope.
Such a conventional endoscope insertion state detecting apparatus calculates positions in a three-dimensional space of the respective magnetic coil units of the endoscope insertion shape observation probe from the detected magnetic fields, determines a shape of the endoscope insertion section according to the positions of the magnetic coil units and estimation of an interval among the respective positions, and displays the shape on a monitor.
In the conventional endoscope insertion shape observation probe, a plurality of magnetic coil units obtained by winding thin copper wires around iron cores are disposed in a tube at an interval and configured as one elongated endoscope insertion shape observation probe.